Untitled
by AudreyHoney
Summary: The event of Gundam Wing from Duo's POV.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Long time reader, first time writer. Let's see where this goes!

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

"Heero Yuy." He rolled the name over his tongue a few times, savoring the syllables while his mind tried desperately to make the association between the name and the boy. The latter proved to be more difficult then initially anticipated. He doubted that was the guy's real name. Heero, maybe. It was still a popular enough name on any colony. But definitely not Yuy. If he recalled his history correctly, the entire Yuy line was murdered decades ago.

Still the irony in the name was not lost on him and he had to chuckle.

Duo looked down at his watch. It was four thirty-seven in the morning and the day's warm ocean breeze had chilled a long time ago, causing his skin to goose-bump uncontrollably. He regretted not taking his sweater with him. The trek back had taken much longer then he had anticipated. Nothing had gone according to plan. The Alliance ship was there and he'd destroyed it easily enough. But then there was those O.Z. submersibles. They were tough and had put up a decent fight. He'd actually smacked his head in the cockpit when they first attacked. It caught him completely off guard.

Then there was that wonderful surprise, the gundam at the bottom of the ocean. It was a prize worth getting banged up for. That joy, however, was short lived. His interaction with Heero and Relena at the naval base left him mostly baffled. That guy was seriously going to kill her right there and then. No regrets. The quiet chitchat with Relena after Heero had tried to destroy the gundams filled in some of the gaps. They knew each other, at least in passing. And for whatever reason, she cared about Heero. He shrugged it off, leaving her with the most gravest of warnings: if Heero was the pilot of the mobile suit he had just tried to destroy, he'd eventually kill her.

 _"Why don't you kill me?" she asked, eyes fixed and unflinching. No fear._

 _Duo paused, dropping Heero's unconscious body on the dock. Fuck, he'd been difficult to fish out of the ocean all on his own. He stood, dripping wet and meet her unwavering gaze. He cracked a lopsided smile and for once she had the dignity to flinch. "You ain't my problem," he reached down for his gun, locked the safety in place, and placed the weapon into it's holster at his lower back. Besides, he'd just tried to save her from the other lunatic only a second ago. He said his goodbye and left._

He yawned. After leaving the girl with her would-be killer, he'd spent the rest of the evening scavenging the two gundams. It took him nearly all night, but he finally secured the two war machines in a relatively secluded stretch of beach. Howard's ship would be passing by at noon, at which point he'd have to haul both gundams out into open ocean for pickup. And he couldn't just leave Heero in the hands of the Alliance. Damn, he'd have to rescue that crazy fool too.

But right now, he needed to find something to eat because tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow... I really did try to write something... but it somehow just kept turning back to smut. I guess that's what this is going to be then.

I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes. Please feel free to send me a note with corrections ^_^

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1:_**

Duo yawned, pulling the back of his hand up to his face. Man, this place was peaceful and beautiful. The earth was really something amazing. The ocean was a thing of beauty he couldn't even begin to wrap his mind around. There had been a storm yesterday, as the sun began to set. Both the sky and the ocean changed color. Literally changed colors as the storm rolled in! The gentle waves that had rocked the ship turned into furious thrashes that accompanied the heavy rain fall. He instantaneously understood the full meaning of being 'seasick'.

They bolted down both gundams securely and where unable to proceed fixing them as the storm raged for the next day. The sky finally cleared earlier that evening and now shun brightly with a million sparkling lights as the ship lulled in the gentle seas once again. The moon on the horizon was a brilliant orb of pale blue light. It was completely different then seeing it from so close up when in space.

He was starting to driff off to sleep, laying out on the deck when a heavy thunk caught his attention. He sat up, turning to the source. Heero was working away on his gundam. The moment the seas had calmed, he'd returned to his machine with a singular, laser-like focus. It looked like he'd just disconnected a feeding cable carrying coolant. He stood on the war machine's abdomen section, wiping sweat from his forehead before walking towards the cockpit and disappearing from sight.

Duo groggily got up, stretching and cracking his back in the process. He looked down at his watch. It was nearly two in the morning, local time. He made his way to the abandoned galley, made a pot of steaming hot coffee, grabbed a few snacks and sugar packets, and took it back to the hanger the gundams were in along with a pair of mugs.

He carefully made his way up the side of the gundam, making sure not to burn himself. Setting the pot and mugs down, he looked over into the open cockpit. Heero was in his seat, typing away at something or another, checking whatever he needed. "Hey Mr. Lonely Ass, I brought you some coffee and snacks," his singsong voice filled the compact space. Heero's hands stilled, the fierce typing coming to a halt.

Duo smiled smugly as he took a seat, crossing his legs. He reached for the coffee pot and began to pour himself a cup. Heero silently climbed out to join him. The Wing's pilot likewise sat cross-legged and poured himself a cup of coffee. He picked out a croissant and ate in silence.

"You know, we're getting the parts we need at the next port," Duo bit into a staling donut. "We can help you fix your machine," he spoke around the half chewed sweet. "We ain't gonna charge you or anything."

Heero didn't respond. His eyes simply meet Duo's with what appeared to be annoyance as he took a sip of his drink. "I can take care of my machine," his steely voice cut the air.

"I'm sure you can," Duo leaned back on an arm, taking another bite of his donut. He gazed upward at the twinkling sky above them. "Do you think you'll ever see home again?"

At that, Heero's eyes narrowed. He turned to look skyward as well, his expression softening a bit. "My life is cheap. It's a small price to pay to cripple the Alliance."

Duo looked over at his ally. He'd been indoctrinated with the same rhetoric too. His lips curled cynically as he brought his coffee up for a sip. It looked like his hunch was right, the Barton Foundation had apparently secretly build a few gundams independently of one another. There was himself, Heero, and someone in Europe. Three gundams for sure. He'd also heard a rumor of another gundam in mainland Asia slowly moving westward. So, there were maybe four gundams in total. It was pretty ambitious of Dekim Barton. But at least the chances of destroying the Alliance were much greater now and his mission a little less suicidal.

Duo finished his donut, stuffing the last piece into his mouth and joyfully looking up at the night sky. His chances of getting back to space were looking much better now. He might even survive to see the end of the Alliance and the grand beginning of Colonial independence. His ever present smile widened at the thought.

The braided youth caught the other pilot staring at him from the corner of his eye. He turned to the pilot opposite him questioningly, but Heero quickly glanced down into his mug, silent as space. His slender fingers wrapped around the worn porcelain, keeping warm in the chilled night air.

Heero placed his empty mug down, wiping his mouth with he back of his hand. "Thank you for the food," his voice was strangely gentle.

Duo craked a wistful smile. "You're welcomed," he leaned forward to take a bagel from the small pile of snacks he'd brought.

Heero's hand reached out, catching Duo's and pulling him towards himself. Duo was caught off guard as Heero pulled him in for a kiss. It was a messy, clumsy affair. Heero's lips barely caught Duo's for a split second as the braided pilot stumbled forward, nearly landing in the other's lap. One of Duo's hands brushed past Heero's side, connecting with cold gundanium while the other braced itself on Heero's upper thigh.

Duo's heart pounded in his chest as he looked up at the deep blues eyes before him dumbfounded. His lips moved, but no words were forthcoming. Heero, on the other hand, didn't seem to be bothered. His face was mere inches away, his breath playfully twirling strands of chestnut hair. Heero brushed Duo's hair back, tucking a strand behind an ear. His fingers moved down to trace Duo's clenching and unclenching jaw. A rough thumb sweeping over Duo's bottom lip as his hand came to the round of his chin. Heero's hand diverted down, fingertips lightly feathering over the other's neck before he hooked a finger into Duo's collar, tugging at it almost playfully.

Before Duo could even react, Heero got to his feet. He glared down at the dark clad pilot, deep blue eyes cold and stern. Heero nodded to the side, making his way back to the gundam's cockpit.

Duo sat frozen, catching his breath.

Well, fuck. That was quit the invitation if ever he'd had one.

Duo gave the deck a quick glance around. Satisfied with the apparent solitude, he scooted over to the cockpit's outer hatch door. Heero lowered himself effortlessly and Duo followed suit. Duo felt Heero's arms wrap around him as he came down, guiding and pinning him at the same time. Duo found himself on sitting on the front panel of the pilot's seat, his back up against what would normally be the floor of the cockpit, with Heero standing between his legs.

Heero's lips connected to the flesh of Duo's neck, a hand racing up to try and undo the colloar of his old military shirt. Duo reached up, cupping Heero's face and bringing it up at a desirable angle. He finally connect with Heero's lips. The stoic pilot gave no resistance, opening his mouth and allowing Duo to explore to his heart's content. Their tongue's lashed at one an other's, each trying to dominate but refusing to give in to the other's will. It was more like a battle then a kiss.

Duo pulled back, sucking in a deep, much needed breath. Heero didn't wait long before pressing his mouth onto Duo's once again. His slender hands moving down Duo's body, hastily untucking Duo's shirt. His hands slid up under the worn shirts, fingers clawing their way up and down the warm skin underneath. Duo shuddered at sudden contact of the cold hands on him. The electric feel insatiable.

Heero pulled his hands out from under the shirt, racing up once again to undo the buttons. Duo licked his lips as Heero's steady fingers undid all the buttons in record time. He shrugged out of the heavy shirt and pulled the white turtleneck off over his head, letting both articles of clothing fall to the side.

Heero seamlessly moved on, eagerly undoing the button on Duo's pants and pulling the zipper down. Good god, this guy was in a hurry. No sooner had the thought crossed his mind then Heero's hand snaked down into his pants and gripped his ever hardening cock. Duo heaved a heavy breath at the touch, rocking into the hand and resting his head in the crook of Heero's shoulder. Heero was rough. Wanting and careless. He messaged him with a steadily growing pressure. His fingers twisting over the fabric of Duo's boxers, gripping with a sense of urgency.

Duo's hands fisted on Heero's shirt. "Fuck," he hissed, bucking his hips to the touch. "Oh, fuck!" he moaned into Heero's neck as the feeling intensified.

Heero chuckled darkly into Duo's ear, sending a chill up the Deathsythe pilot's spine. This guy was more trouble then Duo had initially anticipated. Heero's hand moved upward, his fingers dipping into the elastic band of the boxers. Duo hopped off the edge of the seat, allowing the other pilot to push his clothes down to his thighs. Heero's hands were surprisingly still cold as they wrapped around his cock, kneading the soft flesh into a more solid state. Duo's breath caught in the back of his throat at the tantalizing sensation.

Duo reached out to grope at Heero. To nobody's surprise, the other pilot was just as hard as he was. His heavy pants echoing his own. Duo reached down the spandex shorts, taking a good hold on his companion and returned the favor. His fingers wound around Heero's dick, firmly messaging the member in a tight grip.

Duo went down to his knees, pushing Heero's shorts and boxers down. His hands sensually trailing back up the other's outer legs, getting him to shudder. Hero stepped back into the ceiling panel of the cockpit and took a grip of one of the handles located there. Duo followed, his hands sliding up to Heero's hips, touching the hem of loose hanging tank top. Duo grinned devilishly, his eyes meeting Heero's as his fingernails raked back down towards Heero's groin.

Duo took Heero in his mouth, one hand messaging the other pilot's balls. Heero's hand slid into Duo's hair, fingers scrapping at his scalp. Duo accommodated the other the best he could. Heero was nice and long. Taking him all in was going to be a bit of a challenge. A delicious challenge he was more then willing to take on.

Duo worked his way further down Heero's length, inch by inch. It took some effort, but he was finally able to reach the base. He felt Heero shiver with satisfaction, his hand clutching the back of his head tightly now. Duo hungrily bobbed on the cock, getting Heero to moan and rock into his mouth.

Heero gently pulled Duo away, getting him to his feet. Heero's brusquely meet Duo's flushed lips as he pushed the braided pilot back. He absently turned Duo around, bending him over the seat. He pressed himself up against Duo's naked back, gripping the braided pilot's hip with one hand and bringing his hardened cock up to his ass.

Duo took a sharp breath as Heero pushed in. Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck! This guy really was in a hurry or something. Duo shot a hand back, his finger digging into Heero's flesh as he pushed on. "Oh, fuck!" he practically yelled as Heero hurriedly buried himself into him. Oh god! He felt himself clenching around Heero's rock hard cock with each thrust. Heero grunted as he quickened his pace, pushing in and out roughly. Duo moaned and grunted loudly with each thrust, his voice echoing in the confined space with each slam of the other's hip.

Duo felt Heero reach around, taking a firm hold of his cock. Duo cried out louder at the sudden sensation and nearly lost himself in the feeling. He wrapped a hand around Heero's, but made no attempt to slow the other. Heero was stroking him as roughly as he was fucking him. There was no pacing. No rhythm. Just brusque, lustful thrusts. He spread his legs further apart, allowing the other pilot more room. Heero greedily accepted, throwing himself fully into Duo with more haste.

"I'm cumming!" Duo panted between hurried breaths. He could feel the pressure building inside. He wouldn't last much longer at this rate. "God, I'm cumming!"

"That's the point," Heero's gravely voice huffed somewhere near his ear.

"Fuck!" Duo squeezed his eyes shut. He shuddered as he climaxed, his whole body stiffening at the overwhelming sensation. His fingers dug themselves into the back of Heero's hand, but the other only tightened his grip on him. He felt his release draining out of him, dripping over both their hands.

Heero rocked forcefully into him a few more times. He grunted as he came inside Duo, pushing into the braided pilot as he shook with excitement. Duo moaned pleasurably as the warm feeling filled him. A moment later, Heero pulled out.

Duo felt suddenly empty and weak. He barely stood hunched over in his place, panting heavily and trying to catch his breath. Well fuck. This had been a interesting turn of events. He hadn't expected anything from Heero. Much less getting fucked by him. But good god, was that a nice surprise.

Duo took a seat on the stiff pilot seat, fixated on evening his breath. He caught sight of Heero leaning up against the ceiling panel in the dim light. He seemed to also be working on catching his breath. Duo chuckled as the other pilot pulled his clothes back up. "No pillow talk?" he teased leaning his head back on the seat with a crooked grin.

Heero glared at the braided pilot, but said nothing. He moved past Duo and climbed out of the cockpit.

"You seriously just gonna leave me here?" Duo called up frustrated. He watched Heero's figure disappear from sight. "Fuckin' hell!" he exclaimed rather disappointed. He was hoping for a round two.

"I'm going to have to clean. You better be gone by the time I come back," Heero's voice filtered down as he moved further away.

Duo huffed annoyed. "No fun whatsoever," he muttered to himself. He wasn't going anywhere. He figured that if he helped make the mess, he'd at least help clean. And maybe try to get into Heero's shorts again. He chuckled to himself as he brought his hands up to cradled the back of his head. His hand brushed against something sticky.

"FUCK!" he bolted up. He'd been leaning against his own cum. It was defiantly plastered into the back of his head now. Heero would probably tell him that he deserved it for being so cocky. Great! Now he need a shower.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope this is good ^_^

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2:_**

Good god it was hot. And stuffy. It was a humid hot. Icky. Causing his hair and clothes to stick to him uncomfortably. He felt like he was going to suffocate in the small room. He was grateful for Quatre's assistance, but this place was just miserable! The sun had set hours ago and the stuffy feeling hadn't relented in the least. After dinner, he'd been excited about the prospect of taking a shower. But the place was so humid he had to wonder if he was drying off the shower water or sweat.

He sat on the edge of his bed dressed in a tank top and pair of sleeping pants, still drying out his long hair with a really damp towel. He needed another towel. That would require to head back out and find someone who could help. Fuck. He threw the towel on the back of a chair and relented to the fact that he'd just have to deal with soggy hair. He divided his long locks of chestnut into three sections and began weaving them into a loose braid. Hopefully his hair would air out and be mostly dry by morning. He huffed annoyed, his eyes landing on the ceiling fan in the center of the room. It wasn't much help with the heat though and he had to wonder if it was there just to tease him as well.

There was a knock at the door, but Quatre didn't wait for him to say anything as he allowed himself in. They were apparently sharing a little studio apartment for the night since there was no room for them in the barracks next door. Even though the apartment was set up for a single inhabitant, the Maganac men managed to dig up another bed for Duo. Duo thanked them, even though he would have been more then happy to sleep on the floor. It wouldn't have been the first time.

The blond paused at the front door, a cheery smile on his lips as he moved into the dimly lit apartment. He made his way to the back, where the beds where situated and placed a pile of neatly folded clothes on a chair at the foot of his bed before moving to the open window. He was dressed in a light t-shirt and a pair of rather baggy cotton pants.

Quatre struck a match, lighting something that looked like a candle and placed it on the window sill. It instantly started to smoke. A slight breeze billowing some of the smoke into the room, but there was no scent Duo could discern.

The blond turned to glance at his roommate, setting the box of matches down. "I thought you had already fallen asleep."

Duo grumbled, taking in a deep breath while finishing off his braid. "I'd rather sleep in my gundam. At least that has air conditioning."

Quatre chuckled at him. "It's not that bad," he stated as he sat on the edge of his own bed. "There are other, much more humid places."

Duo groaned, wilting in his place as he tossed his wet braid back. It instantly clung to his back. What was the point of even taking a shower!?

"Be grateful we're nowhere near a large body of water," Quatre stated quietly. The blond watched as the other boy threw himself dramatically on the bed, burying his face into the pillow in misery and smiled.

Duo groggily rolled onto his side. He wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon in this oppressive heat. He eyed his roommate a bit suspiciously for a moment, his mind racing. "I don't mean to pry or anything, but, um, are you really Quatre Winner? Heir to the Winner Enterprise?"

Quatre's soft smile faded, nodding solemnly.

"No kidding?" Duo was truly surprised, he sat up again intrigued. Quatre cocked his head to the side questioningly. "I mean- It's just that- How do I say this?" Duo was trying hard to come up with the right words.

"You weren't expecting some rich brat to be piloting a gundam?" Quatre sounded bitter.

Duo's face grew long, he blinked at the other pilot opposite him. "That's not what I-"

"It's alright," Quatre interrupted him quietly. "I'm quit the surprising and rebellious tool."

Duo could only stare at the other boy perplexed. For the first time in ages, he found that he couldn't find the right words to lighten the mood. The silence between them growing intensely.

"I'm sorry," Quatre looked up, a fake smile touching his lips. "I didn't mean to snap like that."

That was snapping? Boy, Duo would really hate to be around if this little blond ever decided to punch a wall or something.

"I'm sorry" Quatre's voice was small as he turned to the window situated between the two beds. "It's just... It's just that my whole existence thus far has been a means to an end. I'm expected to play a roll someone else has set up for me. This is the first time I've ever stood on my own, making my own decisions for me. My actions are finally my own."

Duo nodded. There was a lot more deeply buried baggage here then he could possible ever understand. Regardless, he smiled at the blond. "It's ok."

Quatre smiled sadly back.

Duo felt his heart sink at the miserable looking pilot. "Dude, I'm really sorry if I said something out of line. I'm just surprised is all."

Quatre eyed him for a moment before returning his attention to the window. What he was thinking, Duo couldn't begin to fathom. The Deathscythe pilot studied the blond. He was soft spoken and meticulous with his words. He was refined and poised. His face still retained much of it's baby fat, a sharp, sculpted nose situated between aqua eyes. His lips looked just as plump as his face.

Crap. He was starting to check the blond out now. He should feel ashamed of himself. But Duo rarely felt ashamed of anything. The word barely registered in his vocabulary. Quatre really was cute, though. His golden hair looked soft to the touch, just like the rest of him. There was an urge starting to grow in the pit of Duo's stomach. He wanted to kiss those soft looking lips. Maybe even something more.

Duo felt his face flush at the thought. He really should behave. After all, Quatre and his people had been kind enough to give him a safe place to rest, resupply, and fed him.

He glared at the floor for a moment.

Fuck it all!

Duo stood up, crossing the tiny aisle between the two in one stride. Before Quatre could utter a word, the brunette youth bent down, pressing his lips to Quatre's. To his surprise Quatre didn't pull away. Duo decided to push his luck, savoring the blond's full lips. He picked up a trace of mint as he pulled away, catching Quatre's bottom lip with his own. The blond's sea-foam eyes were larger and brighter then he could ever imagine, staring back at him unblinking. Quatre's finally let the breath he was holding out, biting down on his lower lip as a deep blush spread across his full face.

Duo couldn't help but chuckle at that look. It was very sweet and innocent of him, warming him to his very core. Quatre finally blinked at that, his eyes darting across the other pilot's face trying to read him. Duo's smile only widened as he went in for another kiss. He flicked his tongue across the blond's lips as he covered his mouth, prodding and trying to get him to reciprocate.

Quatre seemed to relax into the kiss, timidly opening his mouth to Duo's ministrations. That was all the opening the braided youth needed. He unabashedly caressed the blond's silky tongue with his own. Playing. Teasing. The minty flavor was stronger, probably the remnants of toothpaste. Quatre was responding to him now, returning the kiss if only hesitantly. The blond's tongue timidly venturing forward, twining with Duo's, cautiously exploring the other's mouth.

Duo deepened the kiss, leaning in and placing his hands on either side of the blond, the bed dipping with their combined weight. Quatre fell back onto his elbows. Duo craned his back and neck, following him down, his hands and arm still planted tall. Quatre's hand reached up, fingers nervously coming to rest on the base of the other's head. Duo smiled at bashful action, lowering himself fully on the body beneath him.

The two finally broke away for a breath, Quatre sheepishly smiling up at the deep blue eyes above him. Duo's own smile grow mischievously. He sat up, climbing onto the bed fully and reached out, snaking his arms around the blond and guiding him to sit up as well. Quatre allowed himself to be pulled forward, clumsily teetered on his knees and looming over Duo. The Deathscythe's pilot didn't seem to mind and simply began to plant little kisses down the length of the blond's exposed neck. Quatre braced himself on Duo's shoulders as the brunette's hands urged him closer, bringing the blond's hips to settle into his lap.

Quatre sat straddling the other gundam pilot, eliciting a deep moan from him. Duo's mouth never left the tender skin of Quatre's neck as the other finally settled down. The blond sat about half a head taller then him, which suited him just fine. He reached up with one hand, running slender fingers along the base of the blond's short hair, keeping him in place. Quatre's head bowed forward, his lips nestling near Duo's ears. Quatre's little pants and sighs of delight were hastening. Oh, good god! Those soft little breaths and moans were just so intoxicating!

Duo's hands ran down Quatre's body, getting the blond to shudder. He slipped his hands under Quatre's t-shirt, bringing them back up and feeling every inch of him. His fingers tracing the unmistakable lines of muscles that lay just under the surface, his skin was incredibly soft compared to his callous hands.

Duo paused. He was suddenly self-conscience of himself, rubbing the tips of his callous fingers together and for the first time really taking notice of the rough skin that covered them. He'd worked with his hands for most of his short life. Hell, he'd spent nearly the last six years of his life helping to build the Deathscythe. Nearly losing an arm with a rookie mistake at one point. Quatre, on the other hand, had probably never worked a day in his life. His skin was flawless. No bumps. No bruises. No scars.

Quatre seemed to notice the other's sudden hesitation. He pulled back trying to get a look at the braided pilot, but Duo's head was tilted downward. "Duo?" he whispered breathlessly.

"S-sorry," Duo lifted his eyes to meet the much lighter ones, his uneven smile in place.

Quatre slouched down, trying to sit at an even height with him. His minty eyes drilling into Duo's soul unblinkingly. Duo lost track of time when Quatre suddenly smiled. The blond reached down to take a hold of Duo's hand. He brought it up and planted a delicate kiss on the inside of Duo's wrist, an another on his palm.

That seemed to put his mind to rest. Duo pushed the blond's t-shirt all the way up and with Quatre's help, removed the article of clothing. His lips instantly connected to the freshly revealed skin, and he trailed kisses down onto the bare chest. His tongue ran across the blond's nipple and he began sucking on it. A deep moan greeted his ear as Quatre dug his fingers into his shoulders.

Duo continued to tease the sensitive mound of flesh with his mouth, sucking on the already hardened nipple. He brought a hand up to play with the other nipple, rolling it between his fingers in tandem with his tongue. He absently nipped softly at the hardened flesh, scrapping it with his teeth.

"Ah!" Quatre bolted upright, instantly bringing his hands up to cover his mouth. The pleasurable yelp just a little too loud in his ears. He looked down at the Deathsythe's pilot in bewilderment.

"Sorry," Duo planted a kiss on the offended nipple.

"N-no. I was... I was just surprised," he answered meekly, his voice nearly disappearing into a whisper at the end.

Duo arched a brow devilishly. He carefully scrapped the nipple with his teeth again and Quatre moaned in response, bringing a hand up to his mouth to stifle his cry once again.

Oh god! That was sexy as hell. Duo went back to teasing the blond, moving from one little mound of flesh to the other. Quatre squirmed in his hold, his pounding heart easily felt though his chest. The more he tried to stop the moans from escaping, the more eager Duo seemed to become.

Quatre lost himself in the moment of ecstasy not noticing that he had pulled Duo's tank top up, scrunching it up in a ball at his back. In what seemed to be a single fluid motion, Duo pushed him back, pulled his tank top off, and crawled up onto Quatre. He descended on the blond hungrily, sucking and running his mouth up the blond's torso as Quatre's fingers gripped the back of his head. He trailed hot kisses up Quatre's neck before taking the blond's earlobe in his mouth.

Quatre squirmed under him, his grip tightening on the braided pilot and breath growing heavy with each passing second. Duo ran his tongue along the shell of the other's ear before catching the blond's earlobe between his teeth, nibbling at it. Quatre panted, his body arching at the sensation. Duo shifted and his lustful mind cleared enough to finally register the growing bulge in the other's sleeping pants.

Duo grunted into the fragrant skin under him as he pushed the blond's legs open and climbed in between. Quatre stifled another cry with one hand while sitting up on an elbow as he felt Duo's crotch push into his. Duo leaned forward, taking the other pilot's lips and hushing the cry with an overly eager kiss. He pushed the blond back down on the bed, pressing his hip into him and catching the escaping moans with his mouth.

"God, you're so fucking hot," Duo breathed heavily across the blond's full lips as a hand raced down to settle on Quatre's hip. Quatre responded with a light chuckle between heavy pants and Duo bucked his hip lightly, pushing into the blond while trailing more feathery kisses down his neck and torso. He wanted desperately to take him now. He could feel his own throbbing cock just aching for the blond.

Duo continued moving his hips, grinding his erection into Quatre's. The blond's hands racked across his back. He was probably gonna leave long red marks. But at least they weren't going to be as permanent as his scars. Duo pushed his hip up, pushing his hardened cock up against Quatre's. Fuck, it felt good. Fuck, he wanted to devour the blond.

Duo feverishly moved down Quatre's body, undid the knot of the blond's cotton pants, loosening the fabric around his hips and pushed it down. He left a trail of kisses as he moved downward on the lithe body, his lips stopping on the elastic waistband of Quatre's boxer-shorts. The blond didn't move to stop him. Duo licked his lips eagerly as his blue eyes landed on Quatre's bulge. Oh god, he was big! He pressed wet kisses onto the stretched fabric, rubbing the erection as Quatre's hand slipped into his hair. The blond panted heavily, propping up on an elbow as Duo licked his cock through his underwear, his hand tightening in Duo's hair.

Duo pulled the boxer-shorts down and paused, his pounding heart speeding up in his chest. Good god, Quatre was larger then he looked. Duo wrapped a hand around the blond's member, getting a sharp breath out of him. A glance up at the cherub's face revealed hooded eyes and lips that were partially parted, his face completely red now.

Duo began pumping the blond's cock. Slowly. Methodically. Quatre's breathing growing faster, his aquamarine eyes locked onto dark blue ones. Duo cracked a devilish smile as he moved forward, flicking his tongue out to give the plump head a quick lick. The sudden feel of Duo's moist tongue on his hot member had Quatre shuddering at the little surprise. He threw himself flat against the bed, bringing his free hand up to mouth, biting back another deep moan.

Duo moved in again, slowly and deliberately licking from the base of the head up to the small opening at the top with only the tip of his tongue. Quatre trembled with excitement, his moans becoming deeper and longer. The hand in Duo's hair tightening it's grip.

Duo took to Quatre's cock hungrily this time, starting at the base of the stiffened member. His tongue caressing as much of it as possible as it ran up the length, this mouth covering the head when he reached the top. His tongue swirling around the head before letting it go in a light kiss.

Another soggy lick and then Duo wrapped his lips around the thick penis, taking in as much as he could. This was going to be a challenge. A delicious challenge he was more then willing and ready to accept. Quatre easily fell into one of the larger dick he'd ever had. It was the girth mostly. As much as he wanted to fuck the blond, the thought of being fucked by him was making his blood boil in his vains.

A few more deep plunges into his mouth and Quatre's dick was fully encased in his mouth. He adjusted his tongue around the member, allowing some much needed space and worked his way all the way down Quatre's length.

"That feels incredible," Quatre was breathless.

Duo pulled Quatre out breathlessly. "You're huge," he held the cock with both hands, stroking him roughly. He had almost chocked on the damn thing it was so thick.

"Thank you..?" Quatre's husky voice was barely audible.

With a grin and some bravado Duo plowed down on the cock once again. Quatre's whole body shook excitedly as Duo's tongue wiggled around his dick in it's tight confines, the sensation starting to become unbearable. Duo's head bobbing, tongue working, and lips smacking were was almost enough to make him cum.

"Fuck me."

Duo nearly missed that as the sound of his own blood pounded in his ears. He popped the blond's engorged cock out of his mouth and sat up. Quatre lay sprawled on the bed before him panting, his fists gripping the bedding tightly, sweat making his body glisten in the low lighting. He was perfection. A fest for the eyes.

"I want to be fucked," Quatre spoke as soft and steadily as he could, his eyes connecting with Duo's.

Holy fuck! Duo was sure his own face had probably turned an even brighter red then Quatre's by now. He had started out just wanting to kiss the blond. Maybe jerking him off. Actually fucking him had never crossed his mind at all. He actually didn't think he'd get this far. Now that he was, there was no way he was going to let this opportunity pass.

"Alright" he agreed. Duo moved off the bed, pulling Quatre over to the edge with him and spreading his legs. He ran a hand along the blond's inner thighs, giving the spread body a good, hungry look. Quatre's breathing was fast now, his belly heaving up and down with each breath. The blond reached down between his legs, passing his own erection to take hold Duo's hardened cock. He playfully tugged at it, rubbing it against his own hard dick.

Duo's blood ran boiling in his vains. He reached down below the engorged cocks, finding his way to Quatre's ass. He stroked the area gingerly as Quatre continued to play with the two of them. Duo slowly inserted a finger causing Quatre to tightened at the action, his muscles contracting tightly as the blond finally released the two dicks. "Ya need to loosen up," Duo instructed breathlessly. Quatre barely nodded and Duo began going deeper into the blond. He added a second finger as Quatre became accustomed to the feeling and then a third.

"Oh god!" Quatre squeaked heavily. He reached out for the pillow and buried his face into it. "Feels good," his muffled voice barely reached Duo.

Duo laughed. Cute was the only way he could describe Quatre at the moment. After teasing the blond for a little longer, Duo finally positioned himself in between the blond's spread legs. He stroked himself a few times, running his dick along the now stretched opening in excited anticipation. With a deep breath, he pushed the head in maddeningly slow. Oh fuck! It was all he could do to not cum right there and then. His fingers gripped the blond's hips like a vice as he worked the head in. Inch by pleasurable inch, he pushed his way deeper into the blond's hot body. Quatre's ass twitching and constricting around his hardened cock. Holy fuck! Quatre was tight, so beautifully tight around him as he sunk in deeper with each shallow thrust.

"Oh, fuck!" Duo gasped. He was finally fully inside, his cock completely swallowed by the other's ass. He paused to savor the moment, the delicious feeling filling his very core. Quatre's muscles gripped him as the blond squirmed under him, the pillow still held tightly over his face.

Duo slowly pulled out half way, allowing the other a moment of respite. It wasn't long, though, before he pushed his rock hard cock all the way in again. Quatre jumped at the sensation, his legs wrapping around the other pilot and cries muffled by the pillow. Duo continued his assault on the blond, his pace quickening with each thrust. He was getting close to cumming, he could feel his stomach tightening with each passing minute. But first, he had to make the little blond cum. He shifted his stance. Searching. Exploring. Probing with his cock as went.

"AHH!" Not even the pillow was enough to quiet Quatre this time.

Duo moaned breathlessly with a wide grin on his reddened face. He reached up and took the pillow, pulling it down as he continued to pump into the blond. Quatre's eyes wearily meet his, almost pleadingly. "I want to see your face," Duo whispered as he slowed, giving the other a chance to breath. Quatre's face contorted with pleasure at each little thrust, his back arching with each push of Duo's solid cock. He nodded, putting the pillow aside and grasping the bedding forcefully.

Duo planted one last kiss on the blond's lips, their tongues greeting each other tenderly. Duo parted, positioning himself again and began pounding into the blond with a newfound urgency. Quatre squirmed, his eyes closed tight and mouth wide as he gasped for air. Duo found the soft bundle of nerves deep inside the blond and took aim with his hardened cock. Quatre's eyes shot open and he brought both hands up to his mouth, his cries of ecstasy too much for his hands to cover up. It was music to Duo's ears. Sweet, sweet music. Again and again he hit Quatre's prostate, and Quatre continued to cry out.

Quatre's hands snaked down his sweaty body, wrapping around his stiff penis. He stroked himself as Duo continued to drill into him. Oh fuck! Duo grunted at the sight l. He was close. He was so close! He reached down, one hand keeping the blond in place and the other joining Quatre as he stroked himself off. He continued to ravish the blond, his hips thrusting faster. Quatre cried out one last time, his body shaking as he finally reached completion. His milky seed spilling out onto his toned stomach. A few extra tugs on his member, and he completely emptied himself to Duo's delight.

Even after finally cumming, the blond was still gripping Duo's cock fiercely. The sight of Quatre cumming all over himself was finally enough to get him to climax. He felt his release squirting into the blond's tight ass and he shuddered with excitement, crying out as well. A moment later, Duo felt his whole body growing weak. Satisfied. He slid in and out of the blond a few more times before finally pulling out, a trail of his seamen spilling out of the blond.

"Oh fuck," he collapsed on the bed next to Quatre. It'd been so long since he'd felt this good. He could feel his skin still burning as his throbbing groin softened. He breathlessly looked over at the other gundam pilot next to him. Quatre was still stroking himself gently, almost mindlessly. Duo rolled over, reaching up to push blond bangs back from a sticky forehead and kissed him. It was a much quieter affair this time, as the two were exhausted.

"I think I need another shower," Quatre spoke softly, bringing his hand up and taking a good hard look at it. It was covered in his own essence, milky white and dripping.

Duo pulled the hand up to his lips, sticking a finger into his mouth and sucking it clean. "I'm down for some shower sex if you are," he winked at his comrade.


End file.
